The Following Year
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: "We shall be married in September" He declared and she wondered, briefly, what the following months would bring and could only pray that, after the tumultuous few years that had moulded and changed the Crawley, they could get a little peace and normality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The morning after the servants ball, Lady Mary Josephine Crawley awoke feeling light as a feather. She lay in her bed for a moment, half wishing she were still in her dream. How wonderful it would be if that could really happen.

If Matthew proposed to her while she was conscious then she had no doubt that the end would be the same. She would undoubtedly say yes. But it was with a sinking feeling that she called for Anna and dressed as she knew that they were both bound to be unhappy by the memory of one Miss Lavinia Catherine were both bound to be kept apart by the guilt they both felt at causing the girl too believe that her betrothed was in love with another, expectantly given Matthew and Mary's past. Then Sir Richard Carlisle popped into her head and she groaned. Soon she would have to leave for America, where she would spend many of her days hiding in shame from the newspapers.

Mary floated down the stairs in such a glum mood that, when she saw her mother and father, laughing, she walked over. They were facing her and, facing them, was Matthew.

"May I hear the joke? I'm afraid I may need a little laughter this morning," She said, and he turned too look at her with a smile on his face.

"My darling," Her mother exclaimed, taking Mary into her arms tightly.

"G-good morning, mama" Mary said, surprised by her mothers enthusiasm. Her father laid a hand on her back and, when she looked at him, she saw that there were tears in his eyes. Her own eyes sought Matthew, who was smiling that little smile still.

"I've just told them of our engagement" He said, and her breath caught in her throat as her heart jumped. It hadn't been a dream after all, she was engaged too the wonderful, pure, amazing, handsome Matthew Crawley. She didn't have to worry about Sir Richard because Matthew didn't care, and if Matthew didn't care then neither did Mary, because he was the most important thing too her.

"Yes," Mary said to her parents, "Matthew proposed last night and, well, I could hardly say no" She smiled and Matthew laughed slightly at her joke.

"I do hope you'll be married quickly," Cora said, releasing her daughter and looking, smilingly, between Mary and Matthew.

"Well, there's no hurry," Mary said, "I'm not likely to change my mind and I made sure Matthew wasn't before he asked me"

Matthew was still smiling and as Robert looked between the young couple, he felt the load on his heart lighten. Mary was happy, to be married to the man who would inherit her father's estate. She would be happy and taken care of. Edith...well, Edith was Edith. And Sybil was now pregnant with the chauffeurs child. Perhaps it wasn't all _that _bad. He and Cora would have to work to find Edith a husband because, regardless of what he had heard people say, he and his wife didn't want their middle daughter condemned to looking after them in their elderly days.

"I have a few letters to write so I'll be on my way," He said, smiling at his girls and shaking hands with Matthew.

"Mary," Cora said, "I have to go into town with your sister to have a dress made but we're expecting your Aunt at lunch, will you be here to greet her?"

"Aunt Rosamund?" Mary asked, turning as her parents made their way to the door.

"No, Aunt Margaret" Cora answered with a smile, and they left the room.

"Aunt Margaret?" Matthew asked, hid eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, Aunt Maggie," Mary turned to him, "She's my mother's younger sister, her _much _younger sister," Mary rang the bell, calling for Carson, "It was quite the scandal when my grandmother got pregnant twenty years after her first daughter, though I suppose it was the same circumstances as when my mother was pregnant"

"Ah, yes," Matthew nodded thoughtfully, "The fateful possible heir," He gave her a raised-eyebrow look and she had the sense to look sheepish.

"You know how sorry I still am about that," Mary pointed out, "But, well, if those things hadn't happened, I might not love you as much as I do now"

"They do say absence makes the heart grow stronger, and I suppose fiancé's do, too"

At that moment, Carson entered the room.

"You rang m'lady?" He asked.

"Yes, Carson" She smiled and turned too Matthew. "Will your mother come for tea?"

"Well, I dare say I could persuade her," He nodded.

"Very well, Carson, please tell Mrs Patmore that we will have three guests tonight," Mary said with a smile.

"Very good, m'lady, will there be anything else?"

"No, I don't think so, Carson, thank you" She excused him and then turned to Matthew.

There was a moment and then she was in his arms. From being on opposite sides of the room to suddenly be wrapped in Matthews strong embrace was one of the best feelings in the world to Mary. He smelt so good and she closed her eyes, her hands on his shoulders and her cheek pressed against his jacket. This was where she belonged and where she would stay until her dying day.

"So, when would you like to be married?" Matthew asked and Mary thought about it for a moment.

"Summer, I think," She answered, "I'm not sure why, it just seems fitting, September is between seasons, not too warm and not too cold"

"Very well, we shall be married in September" He stated and she smiled.

"September,"

She wondered, briefly, what the following months would bring and could only pray that, after the tumultuous few years that had moulded and changed the Crawley, they could get a little peace and normality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

An hour later, Carson came to find Mary and Matthew still together and talking quietly, heads close. He smiled slightly too himself. They didn't know, but he had accidentally overheard Matthews earlier conversation with the Earl and Countess and he wished the young couple all the best. He was good for her, and no one could ask for more than that, even his little Mary. What Mary needed most was someone who would be good for and too her.

"M'lady, I hate to interrupt, but our guest has arrived," He said and Mary got too her feet, as did Matthew.

"Are you coming?" She asked him and he nodded, grinning.

"I'd better start meeting relatives, I believe" Mary nodded.

"Well, I do believe you'll like Auntie Maggie, she's very much like Sybil in that she's rather...rebellious, but not in the same was as people like to believe I am," Mary said, as they walked to the doors, "Actually, I believe she's rebellious in every sense of the word"

They stood side by side, as a young, brunette woman climbed out of the car. She was incredibly beautiful and obviously related too Marys mother. Her hair had traces of lighter colour and she wore it down. She had wide, brown eyes and a

"Quite rebellious," Mary muttered too Matthew before stepping forwards, "Auntie Maggie" She greeted her Aunt, who smiled at her.

"Mary, darling," Aunt and Niece embraced and Maggie scolded her niece, "Mary, sweetheart, I'm only four years older than you, how many times have I asked you to call me simply Maggie?"

"Always one more time, Auntie Maggie, I'm afraid mama would consider it highly disrespectful should I call you anything but Auntie," Mary pointed out, sending her Aunts bags inside with a few footmen.

"And where is my dear sister? I have to tell her all about New York," She said, walking forwards into the house and causing Mary too have too hurry to keep up with her.

"Mama has gone into town with Edith too order a new dress," Mary said, "Auntie Maggie, I'd like to introduce you to Mr Matthew Crawley"

Matthew had followed the two women inside as Maggie had swept past him without even noticing him.

"Ah," She said, allowing him to kiss her hand, "You're the man intent on stealing my dear niece's inheritance?"

"Nice too meet you, M'lady" He said, straightening up again and giving Mary a warm smile.

"And you, Mr Crawley,"

"Matthew, please" He said, politely as Maggie began her accent up the stairs. Apparently Maggie chose to ignore this.

"Mary, I think I'll have a lie down before your mother gets here, please let me know when she arrives," She smiled at her niece and then disappeared onto the landind. Mary gave Matthew a sheepish look but he simply raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is she really so terrible?" Mary asked him, softly and he laughed.

"No, actually, no she's not," They walked outside, "Actually, she reminds me of you"

"Of me? Not Sybil?"

"Oh, no, she's much too outspoken for shy, quiet Sybil" He teased and Mary sighed.

"Yes, well, I do worry about 'shy, quiet' Sybil, an awful lot, actually" She said, as they reached a bench and sat down, "She's in Ireland alone, we've no idea what sort of circumstances she's living in no idea how she's feeling, she could be sinking into depression for all we know, completely regretting her decision"

"Didn't your father give them a Dowry?" Mary nodded, "Well then I doubt very much that they're living in anything but comfortable accommodation. Have you been writing?"

"Yes, I received a letter from her yesterday," Mary said, "She claims to be happy and well but I can tell from her writing that she's feeling lonely and-"

"Mary, if Sybil was lonely she would visit," Matthew said, wisely, "Actually, I've no doubt that she will visit at some point as you might be right, she might be lonely," Mary looked at him quickly, "Lonely for some family, she'll be missing you, and Edith, and you're parents and you're grandmother, and Rosamund and, I dare say, me and mother. But I'm positive that she's happy" He finished, quickly.

"Oh, I hope you're right and she comes home soon, we're all missing her as well" Mary said, sighing.

They sat in silence for a moment until Mary spoke up again, "So who have you told about the engagement?"

"Your parents, that's it. Do you think your mother will tell Edith?"

"I don't think so, I think she'll leave it to me. We'll tell Edith, granny, Auntie Maggie and Cousin Isobel at dinner tonight"

"You'll enjoy telling them, won't you?" Matthew smirked at her slightly and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not quite the exhibitionist that you believe me too be, Mr Crawley, and if thats the reason you wish too marry me then I suggest you take back the proposal right now," Despite her tone, she was smiling.

"Well, in that case-"

"Don't you dare!" Mary warned, putting a hand too his mouth, "You're stuck with me now, Matthew Crawley, stuck good and proper"

"And don't I know it," He grinned, stealing a kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for favouriting guys:) Any chance of a review?<p>

Love youseeee!

Stephanie xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Downstairs, Daisy was preparing the dinner with Mrs Patmore, who was, unsurprisingly, complaining.

"Three guests, honestly," She mumbled, "Couldn't give me a little more warning, could they? Is it truly beyond them?"

"I 'spect they didn't know,"

"They they bloody well ought to find out earlier, Oh, Daisy you're doing that wrong!" She said, shoving past Daisy too the soup pan.

"I were only stirring it!" Daisy complained. She stood for a moment, watching Mrs Patmore do exactly what she had been doing and sighed. She turned to start on the pudding.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the family were all seated around the table. Cora and Robert were the centre, Violet on Roberts's side with Auntie Maggie beside her. They were chatting away and Mary smiled. Too Violet, Maggie was a sort of fourth granddaughter. Maggie, being only two years older than her eldest niece, had come too Downton for the first time when she was five years old and she and Mary got on like a house on fire. Maggie liked to play with Mary's hair and take her out for walks as much as possible, much to the displeasure of the Nanny.<br>When they were younger, Mary and Maggie were as close as could be and many tears were shed whenever it was time for Maggie to leave. They visited at least once a year, always in the summer, and the silly games that Mary and Maggie would play were source of amusement for the rest of the family. Maggie would always try to include Mary's two younger sisters which Mary, who had always been the jealous type, even as a young child and would do her best to make it difficult, disliked.

When Maggie reached the age of fourteen, her mother was far too ill to make the journey to England and Maggie had been too young to make the journey alone, so this was the first time she had been here since then and she was surprised by what she saw. She was aware of everything that had been happening, due to her correspondence with Sybil. She watched Matthew and Mary enter together and smiled slightly too herself.

In one of her letters, Sybil had mentioned Mary and Matthew and, if Maggie remembered correctly, her exact words had been, _"They are both too stubborn for their own good, Mary is head over heels for him and he's too honest to assume it and she's too high and mighty to tell him". _

It was obvious to Maggie now that her youngest niece had been right and she pulled her eyes away from the two long enough to turn back to Violet.

"So, do tell, how is New York?" She asked, politely.

"New York is New York," Maggie replied with a delicate shrug, "It is loud and lively, the city that never sleeps. It is a wonderful place, and I'm never bored, but it is nothing compared to England"

Violet smiled approvingly and started asking her about the fashions. Where the ladies wore long, ankle length dresses, Maggie was dressed in a shin length dress in deep red and a rather large pair of heels.

Cora and Robert, much to Edith's displeasure, were talking in hushed tones and looking very happy about something. They shared a look when Mary and Matthew entered together. She was laughing; he was looking completely content about something. Mary sat beside her sister, who sat beside Maggie and Matthew sat on her other side, between Mary and his mother.

"It seems there may be hope for those two yet," Isobel whispered to Cora, who smiled secretively.

Dinner went well, with everyone asking Maggie all about New York. Edith asked about her grandmother and Maggie looked regretful for a moment.

"I'm afraid she's not at all well, Edith" She replied, mournfully, "We fear she may not last the year, actually."

"Good heavens!" Cora said, putting a hand too her mouth.

"But," Maggie added quickly, "It is only January, and there are twelve months to a year, much could happen between now and then, do not lose faith"

After that snippet of conversation, the mood at the table changed completely and Matthew shared a look with Mary, who shrugged slightly, eyes on her dinner. He sighed and stood up.

"Everyone, Mary and I have an announcement to make," He said, gently gripping her underarm to encourage her to get to her feet. She did so and stood beside him, arms folded in front of her.

"We're engaged," She said simply, looking around the table.

Most faces registered shock, others simple joy. Edith looked happy for her sister, something that warmed Mary's heart no end. She and Edith had been at daggers since they were very young but Mary made a mental note to change that; they were both young women now and she wanted to be as close to her family as possible for as long as possible.

"Well, congratulations, dear" Isobel said, standing up to kiss her son and soon-to-be-daughter-in-law on the cheek.

"Thank you, mama"

"Yes, thank you, cousin Isobel" Mary said, smiling as she was kissed.

"Congratulations, Mary" Edith said, standing up too hug her sister. Mary hugged her back, smiling.

"Thank you, Edith" She said, keeping hold of her sisters hands a little longer than necessary. Edith nodded slightly to her, she understood.

"Well, I think a little celebration is in order" Robert announced, "Carson, the best wine"

"Very good, sir" Carson left, a smile on his face.


	4. A Letter to Sybil

**Chapter Four**

My_ dearest Sybil,_

_I have such news to tell you, but allow me to start by saying how much we all miss you. Downton simply isn't the same without you, darling. You were always so much more exuberant than Edith or I and I do believe you put some character into these walls._

_Regardless of how much I miss you, however, I cannot complain about boredom for bored is something I am not. On New Year's Day, or Eve, I'm not entirely sure which it was as I hadn't slept between the two, I just remember thinking it was our first without you and that was something which made me incredibly sad. It was snowing and I went to stand outside and admire the white sheet that covered the grounds._

_Matthew came out soon after me and there was much angst between us for a few moments until her asked me something I've always known I would say yes to. You've probably already guessed what he asked me, so shrewd is your mind, but I shall tell you anyway, simply because each time I write the words, a fresh wave of happiness overcomes me. Matthew and I are engaged.__We intent to be married in September, my choice, though I cannot for the life of me tell you why. I have to say, Sybil, if you aren't there, I shan't forgive you. Ever._

_Aunt Maggie is at Downton and she's been asking about you. She informed mother that you've been keeping in touch and, quite frankly I'm rather offended that you didn't tell me; I would have had plenty for you to tell her and might even have corresponded with her myself but I must confess that the thought never even crossed my mind._

_I do wonder, though, that after the eight years we've had, what will this year bring us? I keep thinking that, perhaps, as a family, we've had our share of grief, but what as individuals? First, Patrick and James perished on the Titanic, then Mr Pamuk died at the house, then there was the baby and then the war started...thinking about it all is just so stressful that I'm tearing up a little, though you must promise never to tell anybody I wrote you that._

_I only now understand why you did what you did for Branson. I only now understand the hold that love has over you. For Matthew I would do anything. If mama was too once again fall pregnant and it was once again a male, it would affect my decision in no way. Matthew is my future. My future lover, the future father of my children. Matthew is all I shall want from now until the day I die. I do believe that he is my destiny and I his and, for me, September simply can't come quick enough._

_He once asked me, "Do you love me enough too spend your life with me?" The answer then was no, the answer now is still no, but for a completely different reason. Then I was selfish, looking too make a good match. Now life isn't long enough. I pray that I am the first out of us too die because, if not, I do believe I would take my own life. I am tied to Matthew like I've never been tied to another. A world without Matthew, to me, is hardly a world at all._

_Earlier today, when Auntie Maggie arrived, our entire childhood came rushing back to me. Do you remember when the four of us, you, Edith, Maggie and I, would explore the grounds? Do you remember when we would drive our nanny half-crazy by coming home with our petticoats coated in mud. How those fond memories make me smile, Sybil. And yet it seems so long ago since Edith and I got on. I'm afraid I've been such a terrible rolemodel to her and I haven't at all acted like a sister but more like a rival. I do wish there was a way for me too make it up to her and I believe there is, but I shall need you to help me with it. _

_Edith cannot be left on the shelf, destined only to look after our parents in their old age. She isn't nearly as plain or boring as she has been made out too be, she's simply been pushed into our shadow as, though I've been in the spotlight, out of the three of us you are undoubtedly the most beautiful. I do believe that I spoiled Edith's chances at marriage six years ago, when Mr Anthony Strallan wished too marry her and now he is crippled and couldn't possibly condemn her too the life of a maid/nurse._

_Therefore, you and I should take it upon ourselves too work something out, find her at least a decent match._

_But now I have too complete this letter as I'm being summoned by Mama. She seems to think that now I'm engaged, I have to spend every minute of the day going over wedding plans for a wedding taking place in nine months time. That is one thing for which I envy you, Sybil, for you escaped the wedding planning and yet your wedding was so lovely. Quaint, but lovely. _

_I do wish to see you soon, Sybil and if you don't come to Downton then Edith and myself have decided to take it upon ourselves to visit you._

_Your loving sister,_

_Mary_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Three weeks past and still Mary received no reply from Sybil. Matthew was constantly trying to soothe her, telling her that all was well, that it was possible that her letter had never arrived and so Mary wrote a new one, this one more urgent and not nearly as long. The majority of the letter was dedicated to the finale of the first, telling her youngest sister that if she didn't hear from her within the next week, she herself would be coming for a verbal explaination of why.

"I'm sure she's just been busy," Cora said to her when Mary confided in her, "Your sister has to make a huge adjustment and I suppose there is still a lot of settling for her to do"

"Does that excuse her ignoring my letter?" Mary asked, pausing in her pacing to look at her mother with raised eyebrows. Cora gave her a look that shot her down and Mary sighed, sitting down on the settee beside her mother. "Mama, I'm worried about her"

Cora smiled, tenderly at her daughter. "I know, my darling" She led a hand on her daughters cheek, "But trust me, your sister will be alright"

Mary smiled back, took her mothers hand briefly and then left the room.

On her way out, she ran into Aunt Maggie, who was on her way in. They paused in the doorway and Mary smiled.

"Maggie, how are you?" She said.

"I'm very well, thank you, Mary" She made to walk into the library and paused, "What happened to calling me Auntie Maggie?" She questioned and Mary gave a delicate little shrug.

"What mother doesn't hear won't hurt her," She said quietly and both young women laughed. Then Maggie's face turned serious.

"Have you heard from Sybil?" She asked, quietly. Mary simple shook her head and Maggie sighed.

"She's fine," She said and Mary sighed.

"So mother seems to think, but I'm hardly as optimistic as the two of you but, then again, I've always been more of a pessimist than an optimist, haven't I?"

"You've always been an..." She searched for the right word and smiled, "Interesting young woman"

Mary sneered. "I've always been a bitch"

They both laughed at Mary's choice of words and Maggie shook her head, pretending to look disappointed. Mary smiled, though, she knew that Maggie wouldn't reprimand her. Aside from the fact that she hardly had any right to, being only two years Mary's senior, Maggie was too fond of her niece to embarrass her in such a way to her parents.

"Mary?" A voice came from the stairs and Maggie smiled at her, briefly touched her cheek and ducked into the library, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Matthew, darling" Mary greeted her fiance with a smile as she turned to look at him. He walked towards her, opening his arms and kissing her cheek. "I feel like we've hardly had a minute together since New Years"

"I don't believe we have," Matthew pointed out. "Your mother has had you busy with the plans and your father has been taking every spare second of the day trying to do what he has been doing for the past eight years; teaching me about the estate"

"Oh, heavens, I believe you got off lighter in that equation" Mary smiled and Matthew shook his head.

"I have to say, I disagree"

He took his hand and led them outside. They walked around the gardens and Mary could tell that, with every word, Matthew was trying to comfort her, he knew that she was on tender hooks about Sybil and Mary couldn't express to him how simply his presence there, with her, comforted her. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm alright, you know" She said, softly, as they came to their bench and sat down.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm OK, with everything. I know she's OK" Mary stared straight ahead and Matthew looked at her tenderly, a smile on his handsome features.

"How can you read my mind without even looking at me?" He asked, and she turned her head towards him.

"Because you're worrying about something and you're to selfless to be caring about yourself and I'm the only person around here that anybody has need to worry about, since Sybil isn't around here"

"My darling, of course I worry," Matthew said, "You're my fiance, I'm afraid my worrying about you is part of the job description"

Mary smiled and sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "I _am_ worried,"

"I know" Matthew said, simply, "And I'm not going to tell you not to be, because if I were in your shoes I know I'd be just as worried as you are. I worried, too, actually. Have you tried writing to her again?"

"Yes, I sent the letter three days ago!" She said, exasperated. She put her head into her hands and Matthew put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mary all will be fi-"

"Matthew, I have to do something" She said, and she stood up and left without another word.

She made a beeline for Edith's room, determined not to run into anyone and when she arrived, she barged in without knocking. Edith was sitting on her bed, reading William Shakespeare's _Othello_. She looked up when Mary entered the room.

"Excuse me, this is my room" She said, but in a less horrible voice than she would have say, a year ago. Mary looked at her with a somber expression and Edith sat up, quickly.

"Mary, whats wrong? Is it Sybil?"

"You and I are leaving for Dublin in the morning, pack light"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

The next morning Mary snuck out of her room and knocked on Edith's door. She glanced about herself nervously for a few seconds and then knocked more urgently.

"Edith!" She hissed, "Come along!"

Her sister appeared at the door a moment later, laden with two bags. Mary rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Neither of the girls was used to carrying their own bags, let alone sneaking out of the house whilst doing so. As a result they had trouble doing it quietly.

"We'll take a carriage to Liverpool and get a ship to Dublin from there," Edith whispered, "It would be quicker in the car but the noise would be sure to wake someone up. It should only take two hours anyway."

"I've left a note for Matthew and the ship leaves at eight-thirty so we'll be long gone by the time they discover that we've left," Mary remarked as she put their bags in the back of the car before walking over to help Edith with the horse.

"Mary, it's freezing, get into the carriage!" Edith said, but Mary shook her head and helped her sister hook Diamond up. Before too long they had set off into the bleak morning, leaving Downton behind them in a cloud of dust from the horse's hooves.

They drove along the country roads and Mary's head began to fall onto her sister's shoulder, as her eyes drifted shut and she fell deep into her dreams. When she awoke it seemed as if she had simply blinked, but in truth she'd slept all the way to Liverpool and found that Edith was now unloading their bags from the carriage and passing them over to a stranger in uniform.

"He's going to put them in our cabin," she told Mary, who clambered, in a very unladylike fashion, down from the seat. As she thanked the man, a new problem occurred to her.

"Edith, what are we going to do with the carriage?" She asked, putting a hand to her head. Edith paused for a moment and Mary was shocked when she shrugged.

"I suppose we'll simply have to leave it here."

"Leave it here?" Mary's eyebrows shot up. "Leave father's carriage and my prized horse here?" Edith sighed and opened her mouth as if to speak when the man who was helping them with the bags spoke up.

"Erm, if I may, ma'am," he said in a strong Liverpool accent. "I got a friend, ye see, who looks after horses, I could take ye horse to 'im, if you'd like, he only lives round the corner, barely a stone's throw from the docks."

"Oh, well, thank you," Mary said, smiling gratefully, "That's ever so obliging of you and my sister and I would be very grateful"

The man nodded and led Diamond off with the carriage. As Mary watched them go she felt slightly uneasy, noticing this, Edith rolled her eyes.

"Mary, do come along or the ship will leave without us," she said, taking her sisters arm, "The world won't wait for you."

"Don't I know it," Mary responded cryptically. Edith gave her a questioning look but didn't comment. When they got to their cabin, Mary told her sister to go to bed. "I slept on the journey from Downton; you should sleep on the crossing."

Edith nodded and went into the bedroom while Mary changed from her riding clothes, which she had worn to the docks, into something more comfortable. In this case she changed into a dress which she considered rather ghastly. It was calf-length, green with little blue and yellow flowers on it. Mother had chosen it for her first season and, somewhat miraculously, it still fit. Mary had packed her… rather less glamorous clothes for Ireland, deciding that neither she nor Edith would have any need for anything particularly grand.

She left the cabin and went up onto the deck, looking out at Liverpool as it sank, slowly, into the distance. The crossing would take almost ten hours and Mary wasn't particularly looking forward to it. She didn't think she would get seasick, but she couldn't say the same for Edith.

When they were children, every little thing had seemed to make Edith ill. It was one of the reasons that Mary had grown up resenting Edith because, as a child, she'd had their parents at her bedside most nights when she came down with a bout of Influenza or Tonsillitis. Mary could recall asking her mother to sing to her and, on more than one occasion, the reply had been, "Not now, darling, Edith isn't well." Her mother would then brush Mary aside and sweep up the stairs. The Countess of Grantham, a tall, beautiful creature whom Mary idolised. She caught sing of her ring for a second and smiled as she realised that she too would one day hold that title. She enjoyed the peace of the moment as her thoughts turned from there to Matthew. Her darling Matthew.

Mary sighed and rested her chin on her hands, which lay on the railings. She thought back to the night of the Servants' Ball and his proposal. The butterflies which came to her stomach when she thought of him made her want to giggle in a most unladylike (and un-Marylike) fashion. The last few weeks had been a blur of surreal happiness, beyond anything she had felt for years. Mary appreciated this opportunity to rest for a minute and reflect, as it allowed her to realise that she didn't have a single doubt about marrying him. The only thing that worried her was whether or not she would always be able to please Matthew as a wife. To make him as happy as she knew that he would make her. He was already denied her virtue; she just hoped she could gratify him in other ways. Although Mary would be the first to admit that she may not appear to be the most maternal woman, she hoped very much that they would have a family. The thought that she and Matthew would be able to have children together, that she may one day give him a healthy son who would grow up take over the Grantham title made her smile again. For a few moments more Mary indulged herself, thinking about what their son would look like. She hoped he would be an exact, tiny replica of Matthew.

"Lady Mary Crawley?" A voice came from behind her, jerking her away from her fantasies. To her great surprise she turned to see Evelyn Napier standing a few feet away from her. Her stomach gave a slightly uncomfortable lurch and then she smiled.

"Mr Napier," she exclaimed, "How lovely to see you, and how strange that it should be aboard this ship, after such a long time."

"Yes," Napier smiled, "How long has it been?"

"Almost eight years," Mary said as he joined her and leaned on the rail beside her, "You and I are both almost a decade older."

"Does the prospect scare you?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh, more than it would be ladylike to tell you."

They both laughed and as Mary pushed back a stray strand of her hair a twinkle of something caught his eye.

"Ah," he said, indicating her ring, "And who is the lucky fellow?"

Mary glanced at her ring and smiled, as she simply could not help herself.

"Mr Matthew Crawley"

"Ah, the young fellow who is to inherit your father's estate," Napier nodded, "Well, he's a lucky, lucky man."

"Thank you. What about you, Mr Napier? Last I recall, you were calling off your wedding."

"Yes," Mr Napier nodded, "And since then I've been married to a different woman by the name of Esther and I've a lovely daughter, Elizabeth."

"A daughter? How sweet!" Mary smiled, "Congratulations, I'm so pleased for you."

"Yes, well, Elizabeth is almost three now, and quite a mischievous young lady for her age. I'm heading to see Esther and Elizabeth, now. I've been working on the mainland and they've been living in Ireland."

"I'm afraid my journey to Ireland isn't nearly as casual," she sighed. "Do you remember my youngest sister, Sybil?"

"Ah, yes, young Lady Sybil, how is she? And Lady Edith?"

"Lady Edith is here with me and Lady Sybil is...in Ireland. She's been out of contact and we are all rather worried about her. I'm afraid mine and Edith's mission could be described as a rescue effort." Mary rolled her eyes as Napier smiled slightly.

"Well, Lady Mary, I wish you the best", he said, lifting his hat to her as she smiled and he walked away. Mary watched him go for a moment and then turned as if to return to her cabin. She sighed; span round on her heel and decided to rest in the fresh air a while longer. Although it was far too soon to spot the coast she looked keenly out for it, only able to imagine what surprises might be laying in store for her when she reached the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to Janep94 for BETA'ing for me :)<strong>

**Stephanie xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**An especially short one today, I'm afraid. Hopefully I'll have another up by tonight. I'm glad so many people seem to be enjoying my writing and I do apologise for the grammatical errors, but I am trying to work on it and I also have janep94 reading over it for me. Again, thank you.  
>Stephanie xxx <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"Cousin Robert!" Matthew cried as he rushed into the room where Robert, Cora and Maggie sat enjoying their breakfast.

"Ah, Matthew, we were just wondering where everyone was," Cora said, "You and the girls must have slept in-"

"That's just it, Cousin Cora," Matthew said, handing her the note from Mary, "The girls won't be coming down for breakfast as they're not here at all."

"What on earth could you mean?" Maggie asked, putting down her spoon as she looked up at Matthew confusedly.

As Cora read the note she cried out and handed it to Robert, who scanned it quickly, "They've gone to Dublin to get Sybil," he gasped.

"Why on earth - I told them she'd be fine," Cora's bafflement turned to anger as she stood up and threw down her napkin.

"Cora, dear, they were probably just worried," Maggie tried to sooth her sister.

Cora sighed, "Be that as it may, they are still so young-"

"Mary is almost thirty years old," Maggie interrupted, "She's not a child any more, Cora, and Edith isn't much younger."

"Either way, they are both far too naïve to be alone in Ireland," Cora said as she following Robert from the room. Matthew and Maggie shared a look and then Maggie sighed, stood up and went out after her sister into the hall.

* * *

><p>Edith and Mary were walking down Branson's street; Mary had the address from one of Sybil's letters.<p>

"Which is his?" Edith asked and Mary glanced, once more, at the letter. They were both tired from having to pull their luggage and Mary was, to her horror, beginning to sweat.

"Twelve," Mary said, and they paused outside the house. Edith glanced at her sister and Mary sighed. "Well, we shan't achieve anything by standing on the porch."

They walked up the narrow path leading to the door and Mary braced herself to knock. As she did so she heard the sound of barking rise up from inside. The sisters exchanged a worried glance. There was a moment of silence, aside from the dog barking, before the door was swung open by a little old lady. She looked at Mary and Edith for a moment and then shock registered on her face and she fell into a pathetic little bow.

"M'lady, oh, m'ladies! Come in, please, don't be offended by our humble home, m'ladies," the woman cried, causing Mary to feel an overwhelming sense of pity.

"Please! There's no need for all of that," Mary said, offering a hand to the woman to help her up. The woman got, uneasily, to her feet.

"Actually," Edith said, softly, "We're looking for our sister, Sybil."

"Ah, Sybil, such a lovely girl" The woman said, walking into the house and obviously expecting the girls to follow. Mary and Edith shared a suspicious look and then walked into the little house. The lady was walking up the stairs and so Edith and Mary took that as a sign to follow her. Unlike their own house, this one only had two floors and the little lady, whom Mary took to be Branson's mother, led them to a room at the end of the corridor and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Branson's voice came from behind the door.

"Tom, dear, two ladies are here to see Sybil," she said as she opened it, whilst Mary tried to peer around the door to get a look in.

"Ah, I thought they'd come sooner or later, Lady Edith, Lady Mary, come on in."

They walked into the room and Mary gasped slightly at the sight that met them.

"Heavens, darling," Mary said.

"Why on earth didn't you tell us?" Edith demanded, staring at the slightly swollen belly that her sister was cradling. Then she looked at her face. Sybil was grey, damp and obviously ill.

"Branson, we must take her back to Downton," Mary said to their ex-chauffeur, leaving no room for arguments. To her surprise, Branson simply nodded.  
><strong><br>**"I couldn't agree more."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>

"How is she?" Matthew asked as he walked up behind Mary, who was stood in the doorway to Sybil's room with a worried look on her face. She turned to her fiancé and sighed as she saw his expression.

"Matthew, I know you're angry, but I did what I had to," she said, "And I've no intention of apologising for my actions, either."

"Mary, I knew you were stubborn when I asked you to marry me," Matthew said with a wistful smile, and then added , "Both times." At this Mary gave him a reproachful glance, but he continued, "Yet I did not know that you would go so far as to risk your own life and Edith's-"

"Good heavens! Don't be so melodramatic, please."

"I don't believe I'm being melodramatic at all, in all honesty," Matthew said, heatedly and Mary hushed him, grabbed his arm and dragged him down a corridor.

"Matthew, if we are to have a lovers' spat then can you at least have the decency to wait until we are away from my ill sister's bedside to start it, I don't wish to distress her anymore," she snapped.

"Mary, I see now that, because of Sybil's state, what you did was right," Matthew sighed. However when Mary looked triumphant he quickly continued, "But please, next time, at least tell me so I can come with you."

"You would have tried to stop us," Mary pointed out. Matthew nodded, knowing she was right.

"Mary," Edith interjected as she walked around the corner to where they stood, "Dr Clarkson has finished with Sybil and he's going to explain what the matter is."

* * *

><p>Mere moments later, Mary sat in the library on her mother's left. Edith sat on her right whilst Matthew and Robert stood nearby, holding glasses of brandy. As Dr Clarkson entered and accepted another glass from Robert Cora began to look more and more anxious. It was all rather dramatic. The countess was pleating and un-pleating her skirt with her finger, unable to keep still. As the doctor took a large swig of his brandy she reached out to both Mary and Edith and took their hands without as much as a glance in either direction. Mary covered her mother's with both of her own.<p>

"Please, Lady Grantham," The doctor said, reassuringly, "It's not all that bad."

"What do you mean, 'not that bad'?" Robert asked, stepping forwards, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sybil is ill, but it isn't threatening in any way, life or otherwise," There was a general release of breath all around the room as the doctor continued, "And there is no risk to the baby, either."

"But then, whatever is the matter with her?" Edith asked, voicing the question on all of their minds.

"Her body simply hadn't the time to...adjust to her new situation before she fell pregnant," he informed them, "From what Lady Mary has told us of the conditions of her home in Dublin, it was in great contrast to the comfort of Downton Abbey."

"So she'll recover, as long as she stays here?"

"Indeed she will," the doctor nodded and Cora smiled at him, grateful.

"Thank you, Doctor Clarkson," she said, standing up, "I'm afraid I'm going to excuse myself, I'd like to be with my daughter."

She left the room and, after sharing a concerned glance, Edith and Mary both followed suit, Mary briefly putting a hand on Matthews shoulder. He smiled and touched her hand in response, a subtle but meaningful display of affection that let Mary know he had forgiven her after their argument earlier.

* * *

><p>Sybil was sitting up in her old bed when they walked in, a vision in white with her thick dark curls spilling over her shoulders. Branson was at her side and, though Cora's expression hardened slightly, she did not comment but instead walked around the bed to sit, delicately, on her daughter's other side. She took Sybil's hand in her own and Mary and Edith stood at the foot of the bed. Branson seemed to realise their intent and so left the room, mumbling something about the kitchen.<p>

"My darling, how are you feeling?" Cora asked, stroking the back of her hand comfortingly. Sybil smiled weakly up at her.

"Much better, thank you, mama," her voice was as proper as ever, nothing seemed to have changed. Now that she was in her large bed, looking brighter by the second, Mary realised that her pregnancy wasn't nearly as far advanced as she had earlier thought.

"I got your letter," Sybil said to her sister, "But I couldn't bring myself to write back without putting into words how terribly ill I felt, and I knew that if I did Papa would insist on my coming home." She looked a little guilty for a moment and then added, quietly, "Not that I'm not thrilled to be home anyway."

"You know you're more than welcome to stay, my darling" Cora said, tenderly stroking her daughter's hair, "Downton will always be your home."

"And what of Tom?" Sybil demanded, "Clearly you don't want him here."

Cora flinched a little at this, "I can see that there is no separating the two of you and so, of course, he must stay as well," she sighed.

Sybil smiled gratefully at her mother and then her eyes transferred to her sisters and they filled with tears. Mary and Edith, understanding their sister's gratitude, moved towards her. Mary lay beside Sybil while Cora stood up, making way for Edith to do the same on the other side. For one moment, Cora watched her daughters, her three girls, and all of the pain that had built up inside her over the years, for not being able to produce a son for her husband, disappeared. Watching her girls, united as they were while the youngest was in discomfort, warmed her heart like the pride of a son never could. Cora knew that, no matter what happened to her or Robert, no matter how Edith and Mary had fought, argued and feuded in the past, no matter what life Sybil had chosen for herself, nothing was stronger than the bonds of sisterhood.

"We'll stay until the baby is born," Sybil whispered, "But after that, Tom and I must find our own place to live."

"And when will the baby be born?" Mary asked quietly.

"Dr Clarkson says I'm not quite as far along as I thought, he thinks the baby should arrive in late August, possibly early September."

"Just as long as he or she doesn't interrupt my wedding," Mary joked, "Matthew and I have waited long enough."

The two younger girls laughed; the most beautiful sound that warmed Cora's heart. As she left the room she walked straight into Maggie. She smiled at her sister and linked her arm, much to Maggie's amazement.

"I was just going to see Sybil-" she protested.

"She is having a moment with her sisters, and I think it's time you and I had one, Margaret," Cora said, causing her younger sister's amazement to grow monumentally.

"Cora, I don't believe you and I have ever had a sisterly moment," she pointed out.

"I'm afraid that might be my fault," Cora nodded. Maggie smiled slightly to herself.

"Oh, Cora, dear, it's hardly your fault that there's a twenty-two year gap between our birthdays," Maggie said, as they arrived outside the library.

"Yes, but I should have made more of an effort when you were younger"

"You had your own family to care for, Cora," Maggie smiled, "I don't blame you for anything."

She touched her sister's cheek for a moment and then walked away back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, great thanks to janep94 for BETA'ing for me :)<strong>

**Review please, you guys!**

**Plot twist coming up sometime in the next few chapters, one I don't think anyone will be expecting :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

And so time began to pass rather uneventfully. Sybil began to recover and (no more than a week after Mary and Edith's rescue mission) she was out of bed and walking around the grounds on the arms of a man whom was once her chauffeur.

"At least she seems happy," Cora said to Robert one night, who merely grunted in response.

"Perhaps she is," was his reluctant response.

"There's no perhaps about it, darling," Cora said, smiling as Robert climbed into bed. She lay down her head and looked at him, remembering how they had been in their youth. So full of energy, so passionate. She saw that in Sybil and Tom, she saw it in Mary and Matthew and she hoped that, one day, Edith would find love and have that too.

"We really should start thinking about Edith," Robert said, as if he were reading her mind.

"I've been saying this for a few years now-"

"No, you've been focusing on Mary for years now, my dear," Robert pointed out and Cora sighed.

"Mary was the eldest, she had no prospects for the future once Patrick died, we had to focus on her. She would have been left with nothing"

"And now she isn't."

"No, now she isn't," Cora asserted, and her eyes closed with a smile adorning her features. Robert stared at her for a long while and a familiar ache rose up in his chest. The guilt at what he had done still resounded in his heart, the memory of how passion for that...that woman had filled him. The maid. He remembered how all thoughts of Cora, all thoughts of his wife, had evaded him. Robert wondered how he had ever been able to be so utterly selfish, for the sake of just a few moments of bliss. The memories still haunted him. When he finally fell into unconsciousness, it brought him no reprieve, only nightmares.

The first time that Sybil was well enough to come down for dinner Mary and Edith went to her room when Anna was just finishing her hair. Mary smiled at Anna and dismissed her in the gentlest way possible. Mary liked Anna, just like she liked Carson. As a matter of fact, Mary liked most of the servants, which was a little odd considering she didn't like plenty of people from her own status in society.

"Well, are you looking forward to dinner?" Mary asked and Sybil laughed, standing up and walking to the mirror where she stood sideways, admiring her baby bump.

"Dinner with Tom and Granny at the same table," Sybil turned to her sisters and grinned, "Of course, I can't wait."

When the three girls descended to the parlour, they found an icy silence had been cast over their family. They were all staring in opposite directions, all refusing to speak. Sybil walked in, her sisters flanking her, and she sighed.

"Gracious, would someone please crack a smile?" She said, walking over to sit beside Tom, who grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean"

"Sybil, darling, how are you feeling?" Cora asked her, with a tight lipped smile.

"Much better, thank you, mama," Sybil told her, and Carson came through to tell them that their dinner was ready.

All in all, Mary found dinner rather amusing. Sybil sat beside Branson, who wore a suit that he was obviously uncomfortable in and Matthew sat on his other side. Mary sat beside Matthew and Edith beside Sybil. They formed a sort of perimeter around the young couple, offering silent moral support and a barrier for whatever the Dowager Countess and their father could shoot at them or, more likely, Branson. Beside her, Mary could sense Matthew's amusement at the situation, particularly considering the way the family had reacted to him when he had first arrived at Downton. Perhaps he would have received a warmer welcome had they known who Sybil would choose to be her husband.

Mary had to admit, at first she had been sceptical; she also had to admit that sceptical might be a little bit of an understatement. But since Sybil and Tom had been back at the Abbey, she'd seen how happy he made her sister and she imagined that the expression on Sybil's face when Branson smiled at her or touched her hand was one that Mary wore whenever Matthew did those things to her. And the fact that Sybil was to have a baby could only add to her happiness, Mary assumed. It was strange, Mary considered throughout the meal, she had once thought that she would have several children by the time Sybil married and did the same, being five years older than her little sister.

It is rather funny how these things turn out, she thought to herself, watching as Matthew tried to make conversation with Branson.

"So, how is the prospect of fatherhood?" he inquired, suddenly sounding exceptionally posh next to the Irish man.

"Daunting," Branson said, in between mouthfuls, "But exciting at the same time," he added, sending his wife a quick smile.

"And will you be raising the child Catholic?" Granny asked, resulting in a sudden lapse in the conversation as they all turned to look at Sybil and Tom. After all, religion is always a controversial subject for a family dinner. In a small but powerful gesture, Mary saw Sybil's hand close over Tom's. This seemed to help him find his voice again.

"Sybil and I haven't discussed that yet."

"I'm sure that's a conversation to be had in private?" Cora said with a taut smile, avoiding looking towards Branson. As far as Mary was aware, her mother had been rather more impartial to the idea of Sybil and Tom getting married, certainly more so than either Violet or Robert. Cora had simply not wanted her daughter cast out into the world without a shoulder to fall back on, which was why she had managed to persuade Robert to give Sybil her dowry. But, Mary thought, I suppose it is still difficult to allow your aristocratic daughter to marry an Irish labourer.  
>"Yes, thank you Mama," Sybil nodded.<p>

"So, do we have any ideas for names yet?" Edith asked, smiling at Sybil and Tom together, "Baby names, I mean,"

"Well, that's another thing we've not discussed-" Sybil began nervously, but Branson cut across her.

"I've always liked Seamus or Siobhan for my children," he said and Mary briefly closed her eyes, knowing this would spark off Granny and sure enough-

"Seamus and Siobhan? My dear boy, those are names for leprechauns, not Crawleys."

"Yes, but the children won't be Crawleys-"

"They will in part," Cora said, pointedly.

"Yes, Lady Grantham, if you'd allow me to speak, I was going to say that the children won't be Crawleys in name," he added, looking like a lamb in a lions den.

"Actually, Tom, we've not discussed-"

"They will be Crawleys by blood. I will not allow my eldest grandchild to hold a name that I would be embarrassed to repeat," Robert said, looking between the young couple with disbelief written across his face.

"Papa, nothing is decided-" Sybil tried again, but was cut off abruptly.

"With respect, sir, this is my child, not yours."

"I am the head of this family-"

"When you say embarrassed to repeat do you mean the first name or the 'Branson' at the end of it?" Tom demanded with a steely look in his eye.

"But it is our grandchild!" Cora said gently, in an effort to regain peace. It was, however, too late for Sybil, who stood up and, without a word, slammed her napkin down onto the table and left the room. Carson opened the door for her and she was gone. Moments later, they heard her light footsteps up the stairs, along with a few quiet sobs. Mary, Edith and Cora all made to stand up but Robert's voice rang out; loud, clear and authoritative.

"Leave her," he commanded, "Give her a little time."

"She wouldn't need time if you hadn't decided to recommence the Great War at the dinner table!" Mary said. Her exasperation with both her father and Branson was clear.

"She's right-" Cora began, but Mary turned on her mother.

"And you're no better! Branson…Tom is now part of this family, as much as Sybil is, and I will not allow any of you push my sister out because you can't get along!" she said, leaning over the table with her hands braced on it's fine wood, her eyes bright and accusatory to anyone they fell upon. Edith stood behind her, arms folded across her chest, looking almost as cross as Mary.

"Well," The Dowager said, standing up and gripping her tea, "I think that's quite enough for one night, I'll be leaving now," and with that, just as swiftly as Sybil, she fled from the room.

Mary sat back down and began eating once more and beneath the table, Matthew gripped her hand softly. A moment later, there was a muffled thump in the hallway and Carson came rushing in.

"I'm afraid the Dowager Countess has...uh...fainted," he said, looking as if this wasn't something that had been in the job description. As one, the entire family jumped up and Isobel rushed forwards, clearly relishing the opportunity to put her nurse's hat back on.

"I'll see what I can do for her, Matthew, Tom; I'm probably going to need your help to carry her to one of the bedrooms. Cora, send someone for Dr. Clarkson."

Moments later Isobel became the third woman to have rushed from the dining room that evening, leaving the rest of them frozen in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Omigooosh. 18 Favorites? I believe thats a record for me. Thanks guys(: It makes me so happy that you like my writing and it'd make me even happier if you could maybe pop in a review or two? If you don't have the time or can't for whatever reason, obviously thats fine but I sure would appreciate it (: And...that was not your main plot twist. Watch out for the next chapter ;) (Might get it up tonight but no promises)<strong>

**Stephaniee xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The rest of the night passed slowly and torturously. Tom and Matthew carried Violet up to the bedroom that was reserved for whenever she came to stay. Mary then went to the library, where she waited with all of the others, although her father and Cousin Isobel had chosen to stay with her grandmother until the doctor arrived.

As they sat and waited Mary started to realise, perhaps for the first time, that Granny was really very old. It seemed so obvious, yet Mary had never considered that her grandmother might even be nearing the end of her life. She was, had always been, as strong as an ox. Now it seemed that that strength may remain solely in her character, not necessarily in her health.

A while later Sybil arrived on the threshold to the library. For a moment she paused, as if she were about to speak, but then thought better of it and sat down without saying a word. The silence between them all seemed charged. Mary watched Matthew's feet as he paced up and down, as impatient in awaiting this verdict as he had been at Bates' trial. Was that really what it was to be? A verdict? Yes, she supposed. Dr Clarkson could announce life or death now just as the judge and jury had just a month or so earlier. Her thoughts drifted then to all of the times that her Granny had been there for her, when she was younger. The earliest memory she had of her grandmother was from when she was five years old. Her mother had been in labour with Sybil and Edith was somehow asleep. Mary couldn't sleep herself because Cora's screams echoed through the house. She had sat up in her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing softly, when she suddenly felt the bed dip with extra weight and chanced a glance upwards.

_"My dear, what on earth is the matter?"_ Granny's voice echoed through her thoughts, over twenty years later, clear as if she had spoken to her in this very room.

_"Mama's going to have another baby, another little person to care for. If she has a boy, no one will care for me anymore,"_

_"Why on earth do you say that, Mary?" Violet had been shocked by her granddaughter's statement._

_"Because of the entall."_

_"The what?"_

_"The entall, Granny, the entall!"_

_"Oh, the Entail!"_ her grandmother's face had turned to sympathy and, in an unusual display of affection; she'd pulled the small girl onto her lap._ "My dear, just because you have another little sister, or a brother, does not mean that your Mama or Papa will love you any less, do you understand?"_

And Mary had nodded, even if she hadn't quite trusted this theory. Years later she was ashamed to admit that there were still times when she was not quite able to trust it. Despite this, what stood out most to her about that whole conversation was what her grandmother had said next.

_"And no matter what, dear, I will always care for you. Always."_

Mary sighed and stood up, walking over to Matthew and wrapping her arms around him, if only to make him stop his dreadful pacing. He responded by closing his arms tightly around her and resting his cheek on her hair. The simple fact that they were able to embrace like this and nobody would so much as bat an eyelash gave Mary a warm feeling inside. Their moment of serenity was quickly extinguished by the opening of the door and the appearance of her father and Dr. Clarkson.

"Dr Clarkson!" Mary said, spinning on her heels to face him, "How is she? How is Granny?"

"I think should all sit down," the doctor said ominously. No one moved. He hesitated for a second before continuing, "The Dowager Countess is ageing; there is no denying it, however much we may want to. She's may have a limited amount of time left-"

"Well how much time?" Edith demanded.

"It's hard to say," Clarkson answered, regretfully. "A few months, a few years, these things are difficult to predict. Though I must warn you that, with another turn like this, that time could be significantly diminished."

"Is there anything we can do to help her? To lengthen the time she has?" Cora asked, but the doctor simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Grantham, the only thing you can do is make what time she has left as comfortable and as memorable for you all as possible."

Sybil's breath caught in her throat and Tom put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it, comfortingly. Mary's eyes closed and Matthew took her in his arms once more. Cora stood up and walked over to Robert, putting a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand, kissing her palm.

"You all go to bed," he told them and Cora looked at him questioningly. "I'll be up soon," he reassured her and she nodded, ushering everyone out of the room and up to their own.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Robert saw the Doctor out of the house and then ascended the stairs to get ready for bed. He did so in his own room and then went to Cora's. He found her sitting up in bed, looking as lovely as ever, with an oddly blank expression on her lovely, pale face.<p>

"Cora? My love, what's the matter?" he asked, "Is it mother? I'm so terribly torn up about it-"

"Do you remember, about a year after we were married, you wrote for me in my diary? The most beautiful passage I've ever read?" She asked, her voice quiet, calm, distant.

"Of course I remember," he smiled slightly at the memory of her reaction. That was the night they had fallen so deeply in love, but the expression on his wife's face was making the Earl incredibly uneasy and so he walked over to the bed.

He walked over and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her knee, "Cora, darling, what's wrong?" he asked softly and she turned her eyes on him.

He slunk back at what he saw. He'd never been looked at like that by Cora. It was a look he was more used to seeing in the eyes of his eldest daughter when she'd been denied what she saw as her birth right. Betrayal, accusation...disgust.

"Well, tonight I was going to return the favour and write something in your diary. A little something to let you know how much I still love you, something to tell you that I am here, should you ever need to talk. However, I opened it onto the wrong page and a name caught my eye."

Dread was growing steadily inside of Robert, evolving into a nauseating feeling that sat in his stomach.

"You already know what the name was, don't you?" she asked him and he swallowed loudly.

They spoke at the same time; "Jane."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**And there you have it, your first great plot twist :D There might be a slight pause in between chapters now, as I feel as if my muse is about to travel out of my reach (again). However, I do hope you continue to look out for this story as it will most certainly be updated at one point or another.**

**Much love, Stephanie xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Cora, please let me explain!" Robert begged and begged, but each time Cora cut him off.

"Robert, there is no way you could possibly make up for what you have written in here!" She said, throwing the diary to the floor, where it made a deceitfully loud noise for it's size. Her hands were shaking and Cora had to stand up and fold her arms across her chest to keep from taking her anger out on the room. Similarly to her daughters, whenever Cora was made angry, she really got angry, despite the fact that nobody who knew her in her sweet, gentle state would accept that fact as anything but an amusing falsity.

"Then allow me to explain why what is written came to be" He pleaded, walking over and gripping the tops of her arms with his hands, his eyes boring into her own. Cora looked back at him and his eyes were so empty, so lost, that for a moment, she almost gave in. In the end, though, she turned her face away from him and went to sit at her dresser, refusing to look at him. He spoke anyway.

"Yes, I kissed the maid. Yes, for those few short moments...I was a free man" The last two words dug into her heart like shards of glass and, though she made no effort to show it, Cora was listening intently, hoping that he'd somehow give her a reason that would make it alright, "But you were being so...so distant, what with the hospital and your pointless feud with Isobel-"

"Don't!" She said, sharply and quietly, "Don't you _dare_ try and turn this on me"

"I'm doing no such thing, I'm simply trying to explain my actions!" He said, and waited as if he was expecting her to yell at him again. Cora did not, she simply stared at his reflection in the mirror, her eyes narrowed, unreadable.

"I understand that there is no excuse for my actions on that day, but-"

"Robert," Cora said, refusing to look at the husband she found she could barely recognize, "I think you should leave and spend the night in your own room"

"Cora-"

"_Now_, Robert! Leave me"

And he did, with a last glance back at Cora. He paused in the doorway for a moment, as if hoping she might change her mind. When no such occurance happened, he sighed and walked out, gently closing the door behind her and leaning against it. In a rather unmanly show of emotion, Robert allowed a lone tear to slide down his age-worn face and threw a violent punch at the desk. The sound reverberated through the room and the desk shook, but didn't break.

* * *

><p>Behind the door, Mary and Edith were stuck in frozen silence, staring at each other, wide eyed. Eavesdropping by their parents bedroom door was something they had done many times as children, trying to figure out what their birthday and Christmas surprises were and a thousand other, innocent things. Tonight, though, Mary and Edith had been intent on finding some comfort after the news of their grandmothers illness. Then last thing they had expected was for their parents to be having a blazing row behind the door. It just wasn't done. Not in this house.<p>

Neither girl could ever remember their parents arguing, not like that. And the root of the argument...they simply couldn't contemplate it.

"Poor mama" Edith murmured, as Mary stepped away from the door to lean on the wall opposite.

"Yes, poor mama..." Mary agreed, "How on earth could papa be so selfish?"

"Papa, selfish?" Sybil asked, walking around the corner, "What a ridiculous notion!"

"Tell that to mama" Mary replied, raising an eyebrow at her youngest sister. Sybil looked questioningly between her sisters and Edith took pity on her.

"Mama and Papa are having...marital trouble" She told Sybil, deciding to save the young girl the gory details of their fathers betrayal. In Edith's eyes, that was exactly what her father had done. He had betrayed her mother.

"What? But they never argue!" Sybil protested, pulling her dressing gown around her frame. Mary sighed.

"Well, apparently, times have changed" She said, and put a hand to her head, "Dinner tomorrow is going to be a frosty affair"

"Well, mama and papa had better pull their act together," Edith told them, "I've a guest over to stay for a few weeks"

"What? But with granny, Aunt Maggie and Sybil and Tom back, is there room?" Mary asked her sister, then her face transformed into a frown and she changed her question, "Actually, who have you invited?"

"Yes, Edith, who?" Sybil asked, equally curious.

"Sir Michael Coudroy" She replied, with a slight smile.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of him," Mary said.

"He was at my ball," Sybil exclaimed, "All those years ago!"

"Yes, the very same. He was married at your ball, Sybil, but we...connected and have been keeping in touch, writing at least twice a month ever since, but three years ago, his wife died and since then, we've written more and more and...well, a few months ago we organised this trip. This room has one hundred and fifty rooms, Mary, of course we have room-"

"**S**Yes, but our dinner table only seats twelve" Mary pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"You, me, Sybil, Tom, Granny, Matthew, Isobel, Mama and Papa, Aunt Maggie..." Edith ticked them off on her fingers, "Have I missed anybody?"

"Sir Michael?" Mary raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Very well, but that is twelve people, so there shouldn't be a problem" Edith smiled.

"Yes, and I hardly think Granny is well enough to venture down to dinner each night," Sybil said.

The three sisters spent a moment in silence, all staring at the door to their mothers bedroom. Mary sighed, Edith fiddled with a bracelet she was wearing and Sybil cradled her stomach.

"What do we do?" Edith asked, in referance to their parents dispute.

"What can we do?" Mary replied, "Nothing. This...this disagreement is between mama and papa, we cannot get involved, we may only make matters worse"

"Mary is right," Sybil said, "But right now I am going to bed"

She kissed her sisters cheeks and then turned and walked down the corridor. Mary and Edith remained for a moment, before walking to the corridor that the three sisters shared. They lingered outside their doors for a moment.

"Shall I call for Anna?" Edith offered but Mary shook her head.

"No, I think I can change myself tonight, but call her if you wish, just dismiss her once she's finished with you" And with that, she gave her sister a slight smile and retreated into her room, where she changed into her nightgown, climbed into bed and lay for hours, just thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait guys! You're all awesome if you've stuck out the wait and if not, I don't blame you :P<strong>

**R&R Pretty please! (:**

**Stephanie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Breakfast the following morning was frosty. Everyone besides Granny had come down, though Robert and Cora sat at opposite sides of the table and avoided making eye contact. Maggie tried a few times to start conversation, unsuccessfully. There were many sighs and the only sound that filled the air, other than Maggie's unsuccessful attempts, was the sound of knives and forks scratching on plates, or a family member clearing his or her throat, or Carson speaking to one of the footmen.

Mary continuously tried to start speaking, but each time Edith would cough, give her a look or nudge her beneath the table. Her sisters expression was pleading so Mary, rolling her eyes, said nothing.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Maggie exclaimed, eventually. "What in heaven's name is the matter with everyone?"

There were a number of expressions passed across the table, but no one said a word. Mary glanced at Edith, who was pushing her breakfast around her plate and looking a little queasy. Easily reaching her, as Mary and Edith sat beside one another, Mary elbowed her sister. Edith glanced at her and Mary gave her a pointed look, inclining her head towards their parents but Edith gave a minute shake of her head and Mary rolled her eye.

"Edith has something to tell you all," She said, leaving little room for her sister to deny this fact. Edith gave her a look that Mary hadn't seen on her face for a while and Mary couldn't help but smile a little back.

"Er, well, Sir Michael Coudroy will be coming tonight" She announced and glanced around the table for everyone's reactions. Sybils hands had paused in the act of cutting up her breakfast and Robert was looking at her across the table as if she'd gone mad. Cora's eyes her shut and her head was down, as if she were waiting for the uproar.

"Excuse me?" Robert asked, "Have I suddenly become hard of hearing, or did you just announce that you've invited someone around for dinner?"

"Not dinner, papa," Edith corrected him, "He'll be staying for a few weeks, actually..."

"A few weeks? No, hardly acceptable." Robert said, shaking his head.

"Robert, Edith can hardly write and explain the circumstances, if he's headed here for dinner, he'll already be on his way" Cora pointed out.

"Well, she can very well phone him!" Robert exclaimed, his voice rising.

"And how can she do that? He'll be already on his way and I highly doubt that trains have phones installed!" Cora said, her voice rising to match her husband's.

"You do understand the circumstances, do you not Cora?" Robert demanded, staring across at his wife, who simply stared back.

"I do, _Robert,_ very well, in fact. I'm simply explaining how there is no way to chance Edith's plans now"

Edith noticed that everyone else around the table had gone horribly quiet. Maggie was glancing between Robert and her sister with slightly narrowed eyes, Mary was watching her mother, Matthew was watching Mary, Sybil was watching their father and Tom was watching his plate, looking as though he'd rather be back in the garage tending to the cars.

"Very well," Robert said, his voice having returned to its usual volume. He stood up and threw down his napkin, "But I shan't be here to greet him. Carson, please ask Brown to ready the car, I think I'll take a long journey into Rippon"

"Oh, papa, must you-" Sybil began, but was cut off.

"Good day to you all" Robert said, putting a flat cap on his head, turning on his heel and walking out, leaving Sybil with her mouth open, looking slightly shocked.

"Mama..." Mary began, quietly, but Cora shook her head. She had her eyes tight closed, her mouth pinched in a line and her hand gripped her skirt so tightly that Mary felt she might break her knuckles; the white bone almost protruded through the porcelain skin of her mother's hand.

"I'm so very sorry, I too feel the need to excuse myself" Cora said, standing up and attempting a smile around at the assembled group, "Edith, dear, please apologise to Sir Michael, when he arrives, for the absence of your father and I"

And with that, she swept from the room through the door opposite the one Robert had gone through. Maggie made to stand up and follow her, but Matthew shook his head and spoke gently.

"Honestly, Maggie, I feel she's better off left for now"

Maggie considered this for a moment then nodded, smiling sadly. "You're probably right. I think I'll spend a few hours writing some letters. I miss conferencing with my friends in America and they'll be wondering whether I've dropped off the face of the earth"

She smiled around at her nieces and then exited. Soon, Sybil and Tom left and then Edith and only Mary and Matthew were left at the table. Mary dismissed Carson and lay her head in her hands.

"Mary, whats wrong?" Matthew asked, placing a strong but gentle hand on his fiance's shoulder. Mary looked at him, into his gentle, honest blue eyes and suddenly the hideous truth of what she and Edith had heard last night came spilling out of her lips. When she was finished, Matthew's expression was one of utter shock.

"Your father...but surely there's a mistake? You must have misheard?"

"I'm afraid not, Matthew," Mary said, standing up, "And now I feel my family may be falling apart"

And with that, she left Matthew sitting at the breakfast table, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the lack of substance in this chapter and I hope you guys aren't losing interest! I've got a pretty good idea for the following chapters and they shouldn't take me more than a week to write, (I make no promises!) ;)<strong>

**Love, your adoring writer and loyal servant!**

**Stephanie :)**


End file.
